Teacher's pet
by lovly39
Summary: When Tony Stark has to go to college he isn't very happy - until he meets a certain sexy scientist who happens to be his professor. Now they're dancing a thin line of professionalism between teacher and student despite both being consenting adults, add in Bruce getting harassed by coworkers and it's all kinds of not fun. Good grammar & spelling. Science Bros/Science Boyfriends.
1. Chapter 1: The Science of First Meetings

_Hey, this is an slight AU where Bruce isn't the Hulk and Tony isn't Iron Man. SHIELD still exists and both men are still geniuses. Bruce's past is basically the same minus the Hulk and the government wanting to smash puny Banner. Tony's is the same more or less minus the cave terrorist incident._

Hope you enjoy and remember to review/follow/favorite and stuff at the end.

* * *

**Chapter one:**

There wasn't much Tony couldn't get. Best cars, best food, best service, best women. It was all available to him. He could get anything and everything he wanted. And anything he couldn't get by either shear charm or persistence he just had to continue throwing money at until he had what he wanted. Always.

Tony Stark had been born to a life of luxury and privilege. He'd been running Stark Industries for years and after his father had nearly run it into the ground he had built it up from almost nothing to it's former glory and beyond. But somehow that wasn't enough. Pepper, Rhodes, the media, the whole freakin' council had apparently decided it was embarrassing to have someone who didn't have a degree or two running an industry. It didn't matter to them that Tony was a genius in nearly every definition when it came to science and business - they needed a piece of paper to prove that, _yeah, he knew what he was doing._

So here he was jumping through their circus loops, "show ponying" he called it. He hated it - not the attention; he loved that - the demanding however he could live without. And that was how he got here. Sitting through classes that made him wanted to bang his head against the stupid school table. He hated being in those classes and he wasn't ashamed to show it. Snarky comments, falling asleep in class, working on personal projects in class, the whole shebang. All the teachers hated him anyway. Was it his fault he knew they were wrong and very often corrected them - and they called themselves professors? He was only there because attendance was mandatory, otherwise he could have passed all of their classes without attending a single class. Everyone knew it was ridiculous that he was in the students seat. He was a genius and knew everything and more than they could ever hope to teach him - all self-taught _thank you very much_. Tony Stark hadn't found one single person to match him intellectual in any of the professors that "the most advance college in America" had to offer him.

Except _him_.

There was one reason that Tony didn't give the whole educational system the big finger and ditch boring lectures and scornful, jealous professors of stupidity. He'd found that reason on the second week of his college experience.

That reason was named Doctor Bruce Banner.

Doctor Banner had been brought in only as a substitute but after a week with Tony the teacher had apparently elected to quit rather than put up with one more day with snarky Stark in his class. And that was how Tony had finally gotten interested in college...

As Tony waited for his last teacher of the day to appear he was severely annoyed when the bell rang and the professor wasn't there. People didn't make Tony Stark wait - even if he was just going to ignore them when they arrived. Tony slouched into his ridiculously impossible to get comfortable in chair. After a few minutes of twiddling his fingers he perked up as one of the sexiest, most handsome man he'd ever laid eyes on rushed into the classroom. He wore dark jeans with a purple button down shirt and carried a tattered leather briefcase.

The ruffled physician and brilliant scientist stood before a class of now-his-students not knowing where to begin. His name maybe. Yeah, that'd do.

"Hello." Bruce said lamely, as he ran his hands soothingly over his arms in a old habit from his childhood, "I'm Doctor Bruce Banner, I'll be teaching you from now on since Professor Hansen, uhm, quit." Bruce remembered hearing the aged professor as he packed up his notes, crimson with fury and cursing.

_"That damn Stark!"_ The aged man had ranted_, "If I have to hear him correct my equations one more time I'll blow a gasket! You'd think HE was the teacher with how arrogant he acts!"_ then he'd started shouting in more _colorful_ words.

Bruce blinked back into the present and pulled away his glasses, rubbing at non-existent dust, before replacing them on his nose.

"Physical science." the brown eyed man in the front of the room with stadium-like seating began, "Is, by definition, any of the sciences, such as physics, chemistry, astronomy, and geology, that analyze the nature and properties of energy and nonliving matter. Some see science as a black and white field filled with only facts and tests but that's not true. Each day we make new advances in every field of science and the possibilities are limitless. Science effects everything we do and our every day lives in ways some of us don't realize..."

Tony listened as he spoke, in detail, about his experiences in making medicine in backwater countries and skimmed over other various projects he'd taken over the years, some for the military, some for SHIELD, some for bettering humanity. Eventually speaking about what relevance science had in today's world. He was actually very interested and Tony enjoyed his lecture. He seemed a lot less like a college professor and more like a regular guy who happened to know a lot about the world and science and people around him. Before they left he dug into his worn leather briefcase and handed out thick packets, tasking the class with reading and understanding the material and writing a two page paper that explained the relevance of science in modern society.

After class Tony had stayed behind. By the other students looks as they exited it was obvious they were shocked. Tony had always been the first one out.

"Doctor Banner." Tony sauntered up to the man writing notes with his head ducked.

"Mmm?" Bruce asked without looking up_. There was something wrong about the gamma radiation's fluctuation in the second sequence._ He began running figures and theories on how to adjust the fluctuation to desired perimeters.

"Tony Stark, pleased to meet you." he held out his hand in a gesture of friendliness. Anyone who followed Stark knew that this was rare. Tony Stark did _not_ do handshakes. Not that Doctor Banner seemed to notice...

"Mm? Ah." That got his attention, "Mister Stark, pleased to meet you." Doctor Banner took the offered hand and shook it, "Is there, ah, anything I can help you with?" he seemed a little shocked but hid it well. He'd probably heard a earful about Tony already.

The man had a world-wary charm to him Tony decided. And up close he could tell the man was roughly his age. And those brown eyes and soft tousled looking locks of his. Definitely sexy. Not in that obvious way but the kind of way that made you just want to bundle the guy up and bring him home with you.

Tony's signature smile was dazzling, "Nope." he popped the 'p', "Call me Tony and I'll be great. How 'bout you doc?"

The taken aback expression on his teacher's face was priceless and adorable. If Tony could bottle up that coy adorableness he'd be, well...richer.

"Uh...I-I'm fine, thank you." Bruce answered nonplused.

Tony nodded, satisfied, before turning on his heel and leaving a very confused Doctor Robert Bruce Banner in his wake.

Bruce was very confused and suspicious to say the least. Based on Professor Hansen's rant Tony Stark was supposed to be the student from hell. He remembered a certain statement the professor had made which was already conflicting the Tony Stark he'd just met.

_"He bolts out of the class the second the bell rings - he doesn't even hide how much he doesn't want to be there!"_

Bruce's eyebrows drew together. Tony Stark hadn't done any of the things that Professor Hansen had accused him of doing and he had seemed to be one of few listening students, not to mention he had stayed behind to do...whatever that exchange could be categorized as.

.

.

.

Tony didn't hear the telltale clicking of heels that signaled Pepper's approach. He was too wrapped up in the packet that Bruce had handed out to the class. It was brilliant! His research on antielectron collision was pure genius. Tony just wanted to frame the papers and hang them in his shower. Because, damn, there wasn't anything sexier than a brilliant mind. He could just hump Bruce's beautiful mind, scratch that, he'll hump Bruce. Damn he was sexy. The brains just sealed it.

"Tony?" Pepper asked from behind the couch he was reading the notes in, when she got no response she leaned over and looked at the papers in his hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Pepper asked aloud because it was honestly shocking if Tony was actually reading school work.

"JESUS!" Tony placed his hand over his thumping heart, "You need to wear a bell or something. Damn. Where did you come from?"

"Really?" Pepper rose a ginger eyebrow at him, "Wow." she swiftly snatched the papers from his hand, "What's so special about this that Tony Stark was so fascinated?" she tried reading the first paragraph her eyes fell on but couldn't make sense of it. Too much science mumbo jumbo.

Tony reached out for them, giving her the biggest pair of puppy eyes she'd ever witnessed, "Noooooo~ you can't take them, I haven't even done half the dirty thing I want to do with them!"

Pepper gave him an incredulous look and deadpan raised eyebrow, still keeping the papers out of his reach.

"My sexy notes~" he whimpered pathetically as he failed again to grab them.

"Tony Stark." she stilled him with a look, "I have papers for you to sign."

Tony frowned, usually he didn't mind but, "I have homework to do. Now gimme, gimme."

That sealed it.

"Oh my God, Tony what happened?" Pepper asked shocked and in her distracted state Tony quickly reclaimed his papers.

"I don't know what you mean." He said petulantly as he examined them for crinkles. None? Good.

"Who is she? A student at the college?" Pepper asked before she began rambling, "You're trying to impress her," she made an 'o' shape with her mouth, "YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR A TEACHER!"

Damn her and her womanly intuition. Tony glared at her spitefully before he quite pointedly rejected, "No. I just thought I shouldn't have an F - wouldn't look good for the company, yadda yadda."

Pepper scoffed, placing her manicured hands on her hips, "Please. You can pass all those classes without attending any of them. What was that anyway? Science?" she took a moment to recall his schedule before pulling a face, "Didn't think you went for the old type."

Tony pulled an equally disgusted face, "Don't be gross, Peps. Like I would be interested in that old badger - or any of those other super-sized egos."

Pepper shrugged and in her very elegant and prim way she took a seat on the coffee table in front of him, "So whose oh-so-sexy notes are those?"

Tony frowned and glared childishly at her, "Can't I have notes I think are sexy without you interrogating me?"

"Tony-" Pepper began but was cut short.

"Fine. The substitute is sexy and genius. So what? It's not like I'm going to do anything Peps." he confessed indignantly, "I'll _behave_." he stressed the last word petulantly.

Pepper nodded, seemingly pleased with this. So long as a scandal didn't ruin any incoming business offers she was fine with whatever crush Tony might have on his teacher.

"Fine." she stood, all business now, "Now those papers."

Tony could be heard whining in the echoes of Stark Tower.

* * *

_Reviews encourage me to write faster so keep 'em coming for faster updates._

_The usual. Follow to be informed when I post another chapter. And review for Tony and Bruceykins?_


	2. Chapter 2: Mister Sexy's ASL

**Chapter two:**

Bruce Banner sat in the professors lounge, sipping his herbal tea and reading over his lecture for later that afternoon when his fellow educators began speaking a little louder than they had been previously. He just added more effort to focusing his attention on his notes and drowning out the voices.

However, a certain name caught his attention and had him tuning in to the conversation.

"-did it again! I can't stand his better-than-thou attitude as he tells me I wrote the wrong math equation. Introverted bastard." Bruce felt a flicker of anger at the words but quickly smothered the feeling.

"Well did you?" one of the other educators asked. She was a younger female who obviously didn't have him in any of her classes and wasn't sharing their attitude.

The mathematician that had spoken previously glared at the female educator. But before he could come up with a most likely biting response another educator took up his rant, this one Bruce recognized as a teacher of something to do with business.

"You had it easy. He not only corrected my explanation but then he stood up and felt the need to give his own lecture! When the class was over he told me with the smuggest look on his face that it was a good idea to invest in motor oil in the next three days. Like I need any help from that narcissistic clown. And, besides, that's insane! It's the exact opposite of what anyone should be doing now! He's an insufferable, arrogant A-hole." Again that murmur of rage, quickly drowned out but still burning behind Bruce's eyes. He tried calming himself by taking a sip of his soothing tea. He felt confusion at his own anger, after all, he had sat through Professor Hansen's rant without so much as blinking. There was no reason he should be irritated now just because he had met the man.

"Pfft." an aged man in the corner that Bruce recognized as a English educator joined in, "Every teacher has a complaint about him. I guess I should consider myself lucky he uses my class to catch up on his sleep."

"I heard he asked you if you were even qualified to teach though." The mathematician from earlier spoke up.

The English educator just shook his head.

"Actually that was me." Bruce looked over to see a younger man with a baby face walk in. He didn't recognize him so he had no clue why Stark would question his capabilities. Though he had a suspicion it had something to do with the fact that the guy looked like he was twenty years younger than anyone else in the room.

"Bruce!" one of the teachers - the mathematician he realized - called, "You have him. What's he done in your class so far?"

Bruce rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He did _not_ want to get dragged into this...

"Actually I've only had one class with him but so far he's been a model student. One of the few that listened."

Bruce was honestly shocked to hear that mister Sta-Tony had done all those things, despite being warned by Professor Hansen he hadn't had any trouble with the 'student from hell' yet. And still yet, what shocked him was how the other teachers were acting towards Tony. Sure the guy may purposely annoy people but it wasn't like he was as bad as they made him out to be, mostly he just did it for attention. He was a genius from what Bruce had read, calling them up on their mistakes isn't something they could really fault him for. Listening to them complain about Tony and all gang up on him was actually beginning to irritate him. Bruce tightened his grip on the mug he was holding before loosening it and taking a sip to calm his nerves.

All the teachers seemed shocked at the thought of their personal pain in the ass actually being tolerable.

"You don't have to be embarrassed to tell us." one of them, the business teacher, prompted, "He's humiliated all of us."

Bruce frowned in annoyance, "I'm not lying. Mister Stark hasn't done anything wrong in my class. He was even courteous enough to greet me at the end of class." he responded bitingly.

"I bet he's planning something." the business professor finally declared darkly.

"That's almost scarier than him actually acting up." the mathematician spoke eerily, "Like he's luring you into false security before he goes crazy."

"I feel bad for you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to have that kind of suspense. It's like he's waiting for you to really slip up."

Well. That was unnerving. And kind of annoying.

Bruce huffed noncommittally before taking another sip of his tea. It didn't taste nearly as good as before they started talking and that kind of annoyed him.

Now he was going to be paranoid that Tony was up to something.

Damn gossiping teachers. Damn tea.

.

.

.

Bruce stepped into the room with a slightly put-off atmosphere. Tony instantly perked up in his seat and tried his best to look the model student. Pepper would probably laugh at the sight of Tony Stark trying to be a model student.

Bruce did a scan of the room and sure enough Tony Stark was sitting down perfectly behaved and looking for all the world like the model student. It was oddly unsettling how well he was paying attention actually.

_Maybe he is just waiting for you to slip up Banner._

Bruce frowned secondly at himself. There was no way those loons were going to get him ruffled with their paranoid and jealous rants.

"Alright class." Bruce began as he leaned against the front of his desk, his arms folded in front of his chest, "Will one of you go around and collect the papers I assigned?"

Instantly Tony's hand went up. Bruce felt his eyebrows go almost as high as Tony's excitedly waving hand. He looked around the room for any other hands and nope, no one.

"Okay. Mister Stark." Bruce nodded to him.

"_To-ny_." he reminded reproachfully.

Tony quickly stood up, stumbling slightly out of his chair in his haste. Bruce tried to smother the smile that wanted to pull at the corner of his lips as Tony went around the room demanding papers like a prima donna. It was oddly funny to watch and when Tony handed him the papers was that a coy smile?

Surely the other teachers couldn't mean _this_ Tony Stark. Bruce put the papers on his desk before re-crossing his arms. He waited until Tony was seated again before speaking to the class.

"Let's start on anti-electron collisions." he stated after repressing a sigh at the resurfacing memory of his afternoon, "I trust you all read the packet I gave you last time?"

There were grumbles heard throughout the room at that. Bruce raised his eyebrow, challenging them.

"Doctor Banner," one woman spoke up, a brunette, "I read and reread all of the packet but I couldn't make heads or tails of it."

There were a few grumbled agreements scattered throughout the class. Tony was shocked. The man had practically spelled it out.

"Does everyone agree with that?" Bruce asked, looking up at the class from above his glasses.

There were mutual nods and mumbled agreements from most of the students. Tony could hear Bruce sigh resignedly.

_Poor guy...surrounded by idiots_, Tony thought pitifully, _I seriously need to save him from this mediocre place. I'll take him to the Tower and we can have science sleepovers and sexy lab experiments._ That was a nice thought. Maybe he actually would.

In the meantime, there was an audible silence in the class as Doctor Banner began speaking, writing long equations on the chalk (seriously _chalk?_) board, and rambling science, going more in-depth on the papers he'd passed out earlier. As he spoke Tony couldn't find a single flaw, not a single damn flaw. It didn't matter that Tony's field of science expertise was theoretical mechanics and inventing genius things and Bruce's was a field he had never really touched. The man was perfect. A understated, humble genius.

And that shocked him. That shocked him enough to make him not talk but actually listen - and learn no less. The hell was happening?

Tony sat dumbstruck as he stared at the rumpled looking scientist as he continued his quiet, smoothing explanations. He projected calm and cool as he explained the most complex things in a clear, easy way that made Tony want to know the man better. Just listening to him talk about electrons and complex physics made Tony's toes curl.

At the end of class Tony idled behind again. This time though Bruce looked up from his desk without being prompted.

"Was there something wrong with my lecture Mister Stark?" Bruce asked cautiously as he looked up into those brown eyes and handsome face. Wait. What had he just-

"Tony~" the man before him whined like an overgrown child, "T.O.N.Y. Tony. And no. You're explanation was brilliant. Genius." _not to mention how sexy your science talk is_, "I can't believe those idiots didn't get your notes - but that's not the point. Are you free? Like now would be preferable but hey I'm _flexible_." that last word was accompanied by a suggestive eyebrow wave. The innuendo obvious even to Bruce, who blushed slightly at the naughty thoughts it gave him.

Bruce raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth, then closed it again. _What?_

"I...don't know what to say." Bruce looked at him with poorly hidden confusion.

"Say yes. Say _'please Tony take me now'_" Tony used a higher pitch for Bruce's voice which made the tanner man's eyebrows raise even more, a impressive accomplishment in itself, before Tony continued airily "I know some great restaurants and Stark Tower is stocked with the best stuff. Speaking of which you should come by some time, because I could definitely use that big, beautiful mind of yours and I totes need a genius friend to have science slumber parties with. Come on. We could be like science bros. We can paint each others toenails and gossip about Einstein."

Bruce found himself smiling despite everything, not quite knowing how seriously to take Tony.

"Tony." Bruce began slowly, gently, "I'm your teacher. And I'm sure you already have plenty of more interesting friends to eat with."

Tony just frowned indignantly at that, "Puh-lease." he leaned onto the desk, very effectively invading Bruce's personal space, "The only other people worth my time are Peps and Rhodes. Peps' too busy stomping on people with her heels and Rhodes is always ignoring me for his country. Damn patriot." Tony paused as if only realizing something, "Wait. You're not rejecting me because you're my teacher are you?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Bruce grabbed at the logic like a lifeline because seriously he was already getting a bad feeling in his gut about Tony and his gravitational pull. And staring into those sparkling brown eyes at such a close proximity was not helping.

Said gravitational source frowned childishly at that, giving Bruce the strongest puppy eyes he'd ever witnessed. _Well maybe just one cup of tea..._

Not good.

"I have papers to grade." Bruce blurted out.

Tony's eyes flickered to the sizeable stack before meeting Bruce's again and there was something in those eyes Bruce didn't care to identify.

Tony pursed his lips before pushing off the desk reluctantly.

"Fine." he pouted, "But I will get you to have lunch with."

"Technically it's linner." Bruce retorted, reassured by the new distance between them. He hadn't realized how quickly his heart had picked up before.

Tony smirked, "Linner." he corrected himself with an amused snort before sauntering out of the class.

Once Bruce was sure Tony wasn't coming back he let out a sigh and turned his attention to the papers stacked on his desk.

Bruce wasn't surprised to find Tony's paper on the top of the pile. He had almost expected it. He read through the paper, well written and showy just like Tony, but overall genius in its insight. Bruce quickly gave Tony an A before setting it to the side face down.

But before he could move on to the next paper something caught his eye.

Finding a rough sketch of a map of the city on the back surprised him. _"I know a really great shawarma place_" was scrolled quickly on the back in a golden marker. The map was drawn in pen but it may as well have been in crayon with how childish it looked with statues and oddly shaped trees as markers instead of streets.

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he looked down at the map. _What was Stark thinking?_

.

.

.

"JARVIS, have you done the searching I asked you to?" Tony asked as he strutted into his living room on the top floor, heading straight for one of his larger Stark prototype tablets.

"Yes sir," the AI responded in its' brisk English accent, "I've searched all the specified places for any information on a Doctor Bruce Banner and did additional research on the internet, cross referencing and deleting any irrelevant findings."

"Ohhh, gimme gimme," Tony practically purred, "Show me mister sexy's ASL."

"Sir, may I point out these are stolen files from government computers and SHIELD-"

"Shut up JARVIS and gimme the dirty or, so help me, I will reprogram your voice to sound like an eighty year old smokers."

If a program could have sighed in exasperation JARVIS would have as he replied, "As you wish sir."

Tony's eyes lit up like a kids on Christmas as the screen began running images and articles and secret files on Bruce Banner. Huh, so his first name is Robert.

As Tony read through article after article he found that Bruce had largely belittled his own worth and assistance in everything. The guy was a living humble pie!

Banner, as it turns out, held expertise in biology, chemistry, engineering, physiology, and nuclear physics. Tony had never realized that Bruce Banner was _THE_ Banner of Bannertech, which had been on par with his own technological developments up until a few years ago; some of the technologies included a force field that could protect from the attacks of nuclear bomb-level entities, and a teleporter. He had freakin' made Star Trek real and he didn't even so much as brag a little! Tony didn't know how to process such a freakin' genius and self-effacing person. And then after all that he had just dropped under the radar - which was presumably when he had gone to all those backwater countries to provide clean water and cures for local diseases. And then what? He just ended up teaching in a college? Where was the missing link? And there was practically nothing on him before he graduated at top of his class at twenty.

Tony leaned against the couch feeling unsatisfied. He needed to know more. It had officially become a mission and obsession.

"JARVIS, give me doctor sexy's address."

* * *

_Remember to review to get chapter updates quicker! ;D Because I seriously feed off that stuff._

_So what'd you think? Opinions?_


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding over Shawarma

**Chapter three:**

"Stark." Bruce stared nonplused at the billionaire standing in front of his apartment door. He looked ridiculously out of place as he looked around at the dirty New York city hall with a thoughtful frown on his face before he looked at Bruce and his eyes lit up.

"Brucey!" the billionaire crowed happily as he not-so-subtly leaned over to look into Bruce's apartment.

_Brucey?_

"What are you doing here?"

"Standing." the engineer answered easily as he took it upon himself to invite himself in, "Nice place by the way, very, uh, homey. And I like the - what is that?"

Bruce sighed as he closed the door behind him and turned to the prophesized student from hell who was leaning over and pointing at his shelf.

"That," Bruce pushed his curious hand away from it, "is a very delicate and _breakable_ handmade pot I got as a gift from a family for providing them with malaria vaccinations."

"Ohhh," Tony looked at said decorated pot with awe, "And they call me a philanthropist." He now examined the shelves contents with a more knowing eye. Tea cups, a small animal statue, a mask. All of them were a memory to Bruce.

"No, actually you call yourself that." Bruce couldn't help the quirk of the corner of his lip.

"Sassy." Tony stretched to his full height, "Are you usually this sassy outside of class?"

"No." Bruce intoned, "Only when people barge into my home without invitation."

Tony clenched his hand over his heart, "You wound me. You said that like you didn't want me here."

"And?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, challenging him to say that he did want him here.

Tony chuckled, "Ouch."

Bruce smiled before running his hand through his hair, "Sorry," he breathed out a chuckle, "That was mean."

Tony stared at the gesture and practically drooled as his lecherous mind went into full drive. Gawd Tony wanted to run his hands through that cocker spaniel hair and-

"Tony?"

"Huh?" Tony blinked away the naughty images and focused on the man before him and, damn, had he just showered? He had a small towel resting on his shoulders and his hair was still damp and Tony could now smell that fresh-from-shower smell. Oh, and look, casual wear. Bruce looked damn sexy in a snug-in-all-the-right-places t shirt. He was so screwed. Tony mentally groaned, okay, bad choice of words because now he was imagining more naughty things. Bad Tony.

"You were staring." Bruce stated, his eyebrows drawn together, "Was there a reason you came here? Are you in trouble?"

Gawd, yes but probably not for the reasons Bruce was thinking of. Pepper was so going to kill him if he didn't get out of here right now.

"Did you just get out of the shower?" Thought? Go directly to mouth. Do not pass brain. Do not collect $200.

Bruce looked surprised for a moment before he regained himself, "Tony, I know you did not come here to ask me about my hygiene..."

No. Tony came here to ask Bruce about his life and why he's so freakin' humble but now all he could imagine was Bruce in the shower. And damn, now was a horrible time to be thinking like this.

"I-" Tony started.

Tony stared frozen at the man before him and couldn't deny the attraction he was feeling for the sultry doctor, a very _strong_ attraction. Not like anything he'd ever felt for a calendar girl even.

He quickly collected himself, "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd take you to that shawarma restaurant." he lied through his teeth. Pepper was going to kill him for this; death by stilettos.

"Shawarma?" Bruce parroted blankly. Tony Stark had come to his rundown neighborhood to invite him to eat shawarma with him?

"But not just any shawarma." Of course not. That would be too easy. "It's this totally awesome shawarma I found when I was dying of hunger and it saved my life. Was literally seeing people as walking hotdogs because Happy left me and I was thinking of how I wish Pepper was with me because she's food."

Bruce didn't have a chance to reply to that ridiculousness before he was being dragged by his wrist out of his apartment. Tony Stark had a way of sweeping people away and along with him with or against their will.

It wasn't until Bruce was shoved into a limo that he realized what was happening _and_ _wasn't this kidnapping? _

"Tony, I-" Bruce started but didn't know what he could say. Nothing. Tony Stark had set his mind to taking him to shawarma for whatever reason and Tony Stark always got what he wanted. He closed his mouth and sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He kept his eyes trained on the floor as Tony took the towel he'd forgotten about and tossed it in the corner.

"So, you lied to me." Tony started matter-of-factly.

Well, that got Bruce's attention.

"I _what_?" Bruce looked at the kidnapper beside him, his brown eyes wholly focused on his and that made him kind of want to shy away under the weight of them.

"Lied to me. You did. You told me about the little things but you neglected to mention you invented a teleporter and shield thingy." _Ah_."Which is lying." Tony finished with a indignant look.

"And you would know that how?" Bruce rose an eyebrow and well snap, Tony hadn't thought that one through. Oh well, might as well own it.

"I hacked into government super secret files. By the way isn't it ironic that a government that gathers intelligence is afraid of the public having it? It's almost as bad as a genius rotting away surrounded by boisterous professors that can't even teach properly."

"Tony..." Bruce warned.

"Why do you work there anyway? It's certainly not for the advancement opportunities. You've been compared to Stephen Hawking for fucks sake - except you're, ya know, way sexier and have that cocker spaniel curled up on your head. Seriously, were your ancestors cocker spaniels?"

Bruce's mouth quirked as he drawled, "I'm one-eighth cocker spaniel, and you wouldn't like me when I'm a bitch."

"Oh sassy." Tony praised, "But you didn't answer my question."

Bruce sighed, "Tony..."

"We've arrived mister Stark." the driver announced as they came to a stop in front of a small restaurant no where near the rich part of town.

Tony grabbed Bruce's wrist at that and, opening the door, dragged him out behind him. Bruce had just enough time to mouth 'thank you' to the driver before he was whisked away into shawarma land. They took a seat in the corner by the window and Tony asked them for the usual for two. Apparently Stark came here often enough, or he was just unforgettable, either were plausible.

"Tony." Bruce sighed as he fumbled with the edge of his favorite worn murky green shirt, "What did you bring me here for? Really?"

"Shawarma." Tony retorted, "Come on Doctor Banner, it's a restaurant. People eat at restaurants. Relax."

"This is really just about food?"

"Yes." Tony leaned in, his elbow keeping him balanced, "And in case you haven't noticed I'm trying to have an actual conversation - about you. So talk. Tell me all your dirty little secrets."

"Uh..." Bruce had this adorable Bambi look all over his face.

Too. Cute.

"I...don't know what to say."

"Earliest memory." Tony prompted airily. And before his very eyes Bruce's whole body bristled and tensed and his face darkened and Tony got the very distinct feeling that that wasn't the right thing to say.

"O-oorrrr how about something else?" he spoke maybe too loud and excitedly as he quickly tried making up for it, not being very subtle, "If you don't want to talk about your past we can always just talk science. I love it when you talk science. Like dirty talking but with science and stuff. Yum. Science me Bruce. _Science me raw._"

And what came next surprised Tony; Bruce chuckled. A little self-deprecating chuckle that grew into a actual earnest laugh.

"Uh, are you okay?" Tony prodded at him with a finger, unsure if he had broken him.

"Yeah," Bruce said as his chuckles were still residing, "Yeah I'm fine. You just should have seen yourself. My past is messed up, true, but usually people don't resort to science sex talk."

Tony felt a little pang in his heart at Bruce's admittance of a messed up past.

"Yeah well mine wasn't so perfect either." Tony said uncharacteristically serious.

Bruce's eyes furrowed and his lip pulled into a sad, sympathetic frown, "But I thought...what with you being born so..." Bruce knew he was saying all the wrong things but he'd never been good with words. Tony saved him from further speaking by cutting in.

"Yeah, well, my dad wasn't exactly father of the year."

"I'm sorry." Bruce looked down at his hands knitted together on the table, "Did he...?" he asked tentatively.

"No." Tony frowned a twisted frown that made Bruce's stomach drop for reasons he didn't want to analyze. "He just...wasn't there a lot. And when he was he didn't really remember he had a kid. My parents didn't really marry each other for love, it was a business arrangement. They hated each other. My mom wasn't really around to parent me either. She was always drinking alcohol..."

"My father was a brilliant scientist." Bruce said, seemingly out of no where.

Tony looked in confusion at the man looking darkly at his hands under tousled brown locks.

"Excuse me?" he couldn't help but ask. Because seriously? Bruce was going to brag after what he'd just said?

"My father was a brilliant scientist." Bruce repeated. "Yeah, I heard." Tony retorted but Bruce just continued. "His job was everything to him. So when he lost it he became someone my mom and I didn't recognize. One day my mom decided to make a run for it. She put me in the car and was about to go around when my dad caught us and my mom didn't get up again. I couldn't believe that one person had so much blood."

Dimly Tony realized that Bruce was offering information for information – that he was giving Tony something in return for telling him about his father.

"Bruce..." he reached out a hand to grab those tanned hands that were rubbing at each other in an unconscious way but Bruce pulled them back, drawing them into himself. Tony felt like the guy was drawing away from him too, maybe even the whole world. And that wasn't okay at all. Bruce had just told him something very serious and Tony was not about to let the guy go hiding.

"Hey." Tony pulled Bruce's hand from his lap and cradled it in his own two. Bruce's eyes left the spot on the table they'd been previously glued to in favor of looking up at Tony.

"It's fine," Bruce's eyes were a little sad, but mostly calm, had they always been that way? "I learned to move past it."

Tony pursed his lips pensively. "All right," he said after a moment, "that's enough _feelings, _for god's sake. I'm about to either break out into hives or burst into song, and neither prospect is all that appealing."

Bruce laughed and crinkled his nose, "Don't threaten me."

The shawarma came and when Bruce realized his hand was still in Tony's he recoiled it like it burned him. They talked some more as they ate, this time over less serious things. Both Bruce and Tony felt an undeniable connection though neither would even consider admitting it to the other.

Eventually a comfortable silence settled over them sometime before they got in the car which lasted all the way back to Bruce's apartment. Both men felt lighter after their serious talk. It was as though sharing those horrible dark moments with the other scientist had somehow stripped them of their dreadful, oppressive weight.

Tony had offered for Bruce to spend the night at his tower and offered for him to get a tour of his state of the art labs. Bruce had been tempted but had to reject him, using the papers as an excuse again. Both knew they were dancing on a thin string of professionalism between teacher and student.

* * *

_Comments? Opinions? Encouragement? Seriously guys what are you thinking of this story?_


	4. Chapter 4: Plagued by Insomnia

**Chapter four:**

Weeks passed without incident after that. It became a regular occurrence for Tony to stay behind after class and talk with Bruce. Not about anything serious like at the shawarma restaurant but just casual talk, getting to know a little about each other one fact at a time. On more than one occasion Tony found himself finding Bruce just to ask him for help on one project or another that he was completely able to do himself. Once he got Bruce to himself in Bruce's college-provided lab he lingered for hours, just watching Bruce work as he kept up a steady flow of conversation with the scientist. Soon Tony was finding ways to be in Bruce's lab for longer with the dedicated physicist. As time went by they stayed together longer and longer, well into the small hours of the night. They ate together in the lab most of the time and occasionally Tony was able to convince Bruce to leave his lab for long enough to eat a late dinner out. Tony mentally referred to these days together as 'dates' and didn't even care about what Pepper's wrathful response would be if she found out. Bruce enjoyed their time together. The endless hours in the lab were more pleasant and seemed to fly by faster since Tony had begun visiting. He felt guilty at spending so much time after class with a student but he easily chalked it up to giving first hand experience on physical science and smothered the feeling that he was doing something dirty and wrong. The other teachers had noticed him spending so much time with Stark also. They'd confronted him on it, saying it wasn't right. They had accused him of having an inappropriate relationship with Tony. Bruce had justified himself by reminding himself and them that he and Tony hadn't done anything beyond science and talking and that he was just helping him understand physical science better. He'd been ostracized from the other teachers since that conversation and when they weren't alienating him they were glaring at him or giving him shady looks. Apparently they hated that only Bruce was worth Tony's time and manners.

Bruce ran his hand over his face tiredly as he scribbled another note over radiation onto the pad before him. He'd been plagued by insomnia since the first night that he'd woken up; skin slick with sweat, body aching in unfulfilled need, chest heaving like he'd run a marathon. That night Bruce had stalked into his living room where he kept himself busy thinking about gamma radiation and subspace and molecules. He had thrown himself into his work to almost the point of collapse. A sleepless night turned to dawn and with it came the realization that he couldn't deny what he felt for his student, however wrong he thought it was. Tony was definitely the student from hell. But for entirely different reasons than what anyone else thought.

Now he was running on high amounts of coffee and sugar and three sleepless nights. It was getting bad. His whole body felt like it was lead and he couldn't focus on lesson plans without thinking of Tony. He'd been saved from avoiding him these past few days by Tony's busy schedule but he knew that his luck wouldn't keep up and soon he'd have to face his dirty little secret and act like he didn't feel like a horrible person. But for now he was avoiding even thinking about that time...

Bruce dropped the pencil and let his head fall to the desk in his classroom. He was so _tired_. He couldn't even think hard enough to figure out what the placement of the hands on the clock meant. Bruce rubbed at his eyes and forced himself to stay awake, heavily lifting his arm and pushing himself up. _Coffee_...

By the time the students started filing in Bruce had drunken four cups of coffee and half the jar of sugar in hopes of waking himself up. It was working, but just barely.

During his lecture Bruce very obviously made a point of not looking at Tony; busying himself with writing on the chalk board rather than looking at his students, and when he did he focused the sum of his attention on the left half of the room, ignoring the entire right half along with Tony.

Tony wasn't an idiot. He noticed that something was off about Bruce but hadn't gotten the chance to confront him on it yet. So when the class ended and Tony didn't have a business meeting to go to he once again stayed behind.

"Bruce." he stopped in front of the desk which Bruce was now resting his head and arms on.

Bruce didn't open his eyes, he couldn't even if he wanted to, and asked with a sigh, "What do you want Tony?"

Tony felt a small bubble of happiness at hearing the physician use his first name but didn't allow himself to be distracted. Bruce's hair was always tousled but at the moment it looked like a mess, sticking out at all odds. And the heavy, dark bags under his closed eyes were an obvious flashing neon sign. Exhaustion was written all over Bruce from the dark bags under his eyes to the complete limpness in all of Bruce's limbs.

"Bruce are you..." Tony began, worry in his voice. "You look like shit."

Bruce snorted, "Gee, Stark, and I've always tried to look pretty for you."

"Brucey..." Tony whined with worry.

Bruce sighed before opening his eyes and straightening his shoulders with effort.

"I'm all right." he said quietly, grabbing for the pot of coffee at the end of his desk, "I just need more coffee."

"Like hell you do." Tony snatched the near-black liquid from Bruce's too-easy-to-grab-from hands, "You need sleep. You have bags under your eyes that look like bruises."

Bruce groaned, though whether it was from exasperation or actually frustration was unclear. All Tony knew was that he wanted to hear it again. Bad Tony.

"Your concern is touching Tony but hands off the coffee. Now." Bruce tried to sound threatening but it was hard when all his words were undermined by that sleepy tone.

"Shit Banner I'm trying to help you." Tony put the coffee down like Bruce had wanted but instead grabbed for Bruce. Lifting the surprisingly limp physician from his chair and draping one of his arms over his shoulder. The man was practically falling asleep even as he pathetically tried to fight Tony off.

"Get off me." Bruce mumbled even as sleep was claiming him. He was trying to fight off both Tony and sleep and it was a losing battle on both fronts.

"Just shut up and sleep." Tony demanded.

"No." Bruce tried to sound stubborn but it was drowned out by that same laziness that had seized control of his muscles. He was slipping into sleep as he spoke quietly in an almost slur, "_Lemme go._ _I'm your teacher and you're my student and I shouldn't be..._" and then his words were lost as he went under.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say big guy." Tony sighed and struggled to juggle his heavy and limp teacher as he reached for his phone to make a call.

.

.

.

Bruce woke up in his bedroom not remembering how he'd gotten there. Which was only a little unsettling considering he was too busy being surprised he had actually slept. Bruce sat up slowly and felt well rested and much better with his newly acquired sleep. He still had on all his clothes from earlier he realized, still in his sleepy haze, as he looked down at his wrinkled button up shirt and slacks.

A smell came in from the bedroom door and caught Bruce's attention. Food? Bruce recalled his last memory. If Tony Stark was in his house making him food then Bruce was going to be very disturbed.

With trepidation Bruce forced his lazy bones to move off the bed and to the bedroom door. He slowly opened it, wary of the cause of the smell. Sure enough there was Tony, eating pizza with his back to Bruce. There was a long pause where Bruce just stared at Tony's back. Because seriously? This was getting ridiculous. Tony Stark. In his living room. Eating PIZZA.

Bruce must of made some noise because Tony suddenly noticed he was in the doorway. He twisted around in the couch, placing his arm casually over the back.

"Oh hey," Tony said as if offhandedly with that signature smile of his, "When'd you get up? Are you hungry?"

Damn Bruce was adorable. His eyes were still sleep-dazed and his hair was flat on one side and hedgehog looking on the other. Add in the wrinkled clothes and he was the very definition of sleepy cuteness. Tony just wanted to wrap him up and take him home for a long cuddling session. He wasn't even the cuddling type but for Bruce he would totally convert.

"Uh..." Bruce blinked slowly at the man smiling brightly at him with an odd look in his eyes, "Just now and I'm fine thank you." he managed.

Tony just took another bite of his pizza slice.

"Tony..."

"Mm?" the man on the couch asked around a mouthful of pizza.

"How'd you get in?"

"Ah." Tony swallowed before continuing airily, "Landlady gave me the spare key. I was carrying you on my shoulder so it's not like she could say no. By the way I think she might need reassuring that I didn't slip you a roofie and that it's not my fault you were like that."

"Not directly." Bruce mumbled below his breath. He was going to have to have a talk with her about handing his keys out to near strangers, no matter how handsome or famous they may be.

"Well, I'm fine now. Thanks I guess." Bruce grumbled, "You can go now."

Tony looked affronted at that before he melodramatically gave Bruce a look of disappointment and disapproval, heavy on the 'dis'.

"What? Not even going to offer an explanation as to why you swooned in my arms?"

"I did not-" Bruce started before holding his nose in that familiar long-suffering manner. It made Tony want to ruffle his already messed up hair and pinch his cheeks. "I needed sleep. I got it. Now can you go?"

_Because having you in my house is not a good idea right now_, he wanted to say but knew better than to. Tony was too smart and would undoubtedly get the wrong, or worse - right, idea about the meaning of that.

"Geez. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed much?" Tony frowned childishly, like he was getting his favorite toy taken away from him.

Bruce just sighed again. Tony didn't know that he was a lamb sitting in the lion's den.

"I'm not a morning person." Bruce offered. It was the truth but hardly the reason.

"Well that shouldn't matter then," Tony waved his hand in a dismissing manner, "It's almost midnight. By the way are you sure you aren't hungry?"

Bruce blinked. Then opened his mouth. Then closed it.

"Midnight?" he managed before turning his head to the far wall and, sure enough, it was midnight. What the hell was Tony still doing here?

"Yup." Tony went for another slice of the pizza, holding up another one for Bruce. "Here ya go, eat up so you can grow into a healthy big boy."

Bruce tried to keep the quirk of his lip from forming into a small smile but he failed just a little.

"You're insane." Bruce mumbled as he took the offered triangle of carbs and deliciousness.

"All the best people are." Tony retorted with a confident smirk.

They finished the pizzas and after some time Bruce ended up settling into the la-z-boy recliner across from the couch Tony was now avidly snoozing on. Bruce wanted to scream because that was _not_ fair. It wasn't fair that Tony was sleeping so damn peaceful on his couch when Bruce had been kept awake for three day inadvertently by him.

And it wasn't fair that he had these feelings and _urges_ that kept roaring in his head like background noise as he stared at Tony's sleeping form. This was going to be a long night...he just knew it.

He just hoped he was strong enough to stay away.

* * *

_Remember to review! :D You guys have been so great with the feedback and I am addicted and need more! Reviews to inspire me to write faster!_

_Come on~ Give a review for Brucey? He realized his feelings and is getting all guilty! So? Do you guys think our good doctor will be able to resist the smexy student from hell for much longer?_


	5. Chapter 5: He's different

**Warning: things get a _little_ rated T in this chapter. I'm paranoid okay? If you don't want to see dirty things just skip the first part until the "..." that always means a shift in scene/time.**

**Oh, by the way you all know I don't own Marvel or the Avengers and stuff right? The only thing I own is what I write.**

* * *

**Chapter five:**

_There was no light in the room; none seeping in through the slits in the blinds or under the door. It was pitch black in the room that held no familiarity to Tony but he wasn't afraid. He wasn't alone. Tony's hands wandered up, tracing lust-warm skin he couldn't see but could sure as hell feel. His fingers dug into the sharp edges of the hips, moving further along the curves before continuing up. They ghosted past ribs, teasing a nipple along the way, before they found perch on shoulders that were smoothly rolling up and down with gentle passion. It was a slow pace, slower than he was used to and it wired him up and made him bite his lips to suppress a moan. He traced his hands over Bruce's face, around his jaw, around his lips, and then kissed them, hard and heavy and passionate. It was so perfect but he wanted more. Needed more. So he leaned in and, quickening the pace, he claimed those pink lips that so easily said the most scientific and utterly sexy things. His name was moaned by that sultry voice and normally soft eyes looked down at him lust-blown and panting._

Tony woke up with a short, sharp intake of breath before consciously making it calmer. He rubbed at his face, chasing away the remaining images for the time being. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the pillow. He was covered in sweat and could feel the uncomfortable hardness in his pants.

A _dream_.

Tony had stopped having wet dream in high school when he had actually started having sex. He looked over to see that it was still only 4am. He was still at Bruce's. _Bruce's_. Tony stared at the unknowing man of his latest dream sleeping peacefully in his recliner. It was almost torturous to wake up to that and know he could look but he couldn't touch.

He reached down without actually thinking about it twice. His hand slid under the elastic of his underwear and his fingers wrapped around his flesh which hardened in anticipation. He pushed his underwear out of the way with his other hand and stroked himself lazily at first, coaxing his flesh to harden as he imagined the man before him writhing in pleasure. Realization suddenly hit him like a hammer to the head.

What the hell was he doing?

Had he actually been about to jerk off to his teacher only a few feet away from him? This was all kinds of wrong and even Tony knew it.

Tony quickly pulled his hands away though it pained him and tried to think of the least sexy things he could. Anything to get his mind off the sexual release and how to get there.

It didn't work, and with the remnants of his dignity in shreds he pulled on his underwear, tugged up his pants tightly on top of that, then proceeded up and out of the living room, where he quickly made for the bathroom.

He wasn't proud of himself after that and when he came back and laid down on the couch he felt like a shame-faced, hormonal fifteen-year-old boy. It took him hours to fall asleep again.

.

.

.

Tony woke up still on Bruce's couch. He was greeted with a very relaxed and adorable looking Bruce sleeping in the la-z-boy. His head was tilted back and Tony just knew he was going to have neck pain when he woke up. The remnants of last night were just a vague memory now, stored in the back of his mind for later.

As he looked at the doctor he vaguely considered carrying Bruce to his bed but he quickly scratched off that idea. Bruce would be way too heavy and he would probably wake him up before he even got him fully in his arms. Nope, better to just leave him there and stare at his rumpled adorableness. Tony smiled lazily as he stretched a little on the couch and kept his eyes trained on Bruce's sleeping form. There was a certain fuzzy feeling in his chest at waking up to have Bruce be his first sight in the morning. He liked it.

Then Tony saw the clock. He'd already missed a 9 o' clock meeting and no doubt had Pepper gone to his penthouse and found he wasn't there. There were going to be questions. And unfortunately she always got answers out of him.

He was so going to be stomped to death by Pepper's heels.

Tony glanced again at Bruce's vulnerable form. He needed to leave but he wanted to stay. He wondered what Bruce looked like when he woke up and what he ate for breakfast and if he'd let him shower with him. Okay so maybe that last part he knew the answer to but hey a guy could hope.

Cautiously and very slowly he stood, making sure not to wake the physicist. Tony searched through the nearest drawer and found a notepad and pencil with expected ease; of course Bruce was organized. He quickly scribbled a note and placed it on the couch.

_"Had to go, see you later. -Tony"_

Tony hesitated before leaning over and placing a lingering kiss on Bruce's forehead. Just a chaste kiss, innocent even. But it was stolen and it was his and most likely it would be all he could get. And if that didn't just trampled on his heart.

Tony quickly escaped the room and after uncharacteristically checking to make sure the door was locked he went downstairs and called his driver. Not Happy though; anything Happy knew Pepper would know and Tony still held hope that he could weasel his way out of her interrogation.

.

.

.

It turned out his hope was poorly placed though because waiting in his penthouse living room with her mile-long legs crossed was Pepper, that signature steely glare locked and loaded on him. The second he walked out of the elevator he was doomed.

Death. By. Heels. He hoped it was at least the red stilettos. Maybe then she wouldn't kill him again for getting blood on her heels.

"Pepper!" Tony held out his hands in a histrionic gesture, "Did you come all this way just to visit little ol' me? I'm touched, really, but you'll have to wait until I'm out of the shower. Unless you want to join me that is, 'cause I'm totally down with that. Ya know I never understood why you haven't fallen for me yet."

"Tony." Pepper said in that no-nonsense tone and kept him with her flinty stare, "Come."

And he did. Because it was Pepper and no one argued when Pepper got serious and gave commands like that. Tony obediently stood behind the couch like it was a barrier.

"Where were you? As if I have to ask."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked affronted.

Pepper threw a newspaper on the coffee table in front of the couch and Tony was greeted with a front page picture of himself, nothing unusual, however the picture also depicted Bruce in it - kind of. Bruce had his head down and his face was luckily hidden but it was definitely him from yesterday when Tony had carried him out of his classroom and to his waiting car. The title read, "MYSTERY MAN STARK'S NEW INTEREST?" another read "EXPERIMENTING AT COLLEGE?"

_Bruce was so not going to be happy about this._

"_That_" Pepper sighed, "is across the front page of every gossip magazine in New York."

Tony felt some relief when he realized that Bruce was probably not the type to read gossip magazines or gossip anything for that matter. At least he was saved from that fire...

"It's purely assumptions for now," Pepper continued, "The rumors are going to die down if we ignore it. Since few people are going to believe Tony Stark is involved with a man given your reputation and there has already been backlash against the claims in these magazines..."

Tony frowned. Not even wanting to look at the 'backlash' that was undoubtedly littering the comments in any article on him.

"Tony," Pepper sighed exasperatedly, "You said you'd behave."

"And I did!" Tony defended himself, "I haven't done anything. Sort of. Kind of a little. But it's nothing big."

"Tony." Pepper demanded sternly, her tone alone speaking volumes for her. And her pointed look spoke for itself, telling him he damn well better explain himself.

"The guy passed out on me! What was I supposed to do? Drop him and leave him there? I just took him home. Nothing really happened."

"Then why'd you only come back home now?" Pepper raised a ginger eyebrow.

"Uh...okay so I slept over at his house - butwedidn'tdo_anything_!" he finished quickly.

"Anything?" Pepper maintained her flinty stare and Tony squirmed under it until he frowned and said defensively, "Fine. _He_ didn't do anything. I kissed him, happy?" _he conveniently 'forgot' his certain mishap at four in the morning,_ "But it was just a peck and on his forehead and he doesn't even know so no harm no foul. You honestly can't fault me for that Peps. The guy is freaking adorable and doesn't even know it. He acts all self-effacing and secretive and then goes and lets his guard down and falls asleep twice around me? He practically begged me to do it. And you know I could have done a lot worse. I'm Tony Stark; I could have ravaged him and had him in bed before he even blinked but I was _good_."

Pepper rubbed at her forehead as if massaging away a headache.

"God Tony, you really like this guy don't you?" and before he could avoid that with a most likely humorous statement she continued, "_Like like him._ And none of that bullshit of yours. I want a honest answer so I know how to deal with this media problem."

"God Peps, I don't know..." Tony ran a hand through his calculatedly chaotic hair and frowned as he searched himself, "I mean, he's...I don't know, he's _different_. _I_ feel different around him."

"How?" Pepper questioned, now sounding more like his friend than his secretary.

Tony looked up at her with a childish pout, "We're not actually going to talk about my feelings like teenage girls are we Peps? Because seriously, _feelings, ew."_ Tony hated being serious. Anyone who knew him knew he used humor like others used air. Humor and sarcasm were his best defenses against being serious.

"Yes. We are. Now _talk_." and her tone allowed no room for disagreement.

Tony frowned, "Fine, fine. Pushy much? I know a great masseur that could really do wonders with your-" "Tony." Pepper cut in reproachfully to stop him from stalling.

"_Fine_." Tony said childishly, "I like the guy. Like as in more than just wanting to sleep with him. Though I seriously want to do that." he remembered earlier that morning, before shaking his head and continuing, "But it'll never happen because he's my professor and he's not interested and even if he was he'd deny it until the cows came home from wherever it is that cows go."

Pepper was massaging her head again and the silence after his confession was completely unnerving. He wanted her to do something; scream, yell, rant, take her heels off to arm herself, _anything_ was better than this silence. It lasted for what felt like an eternity until Pepper sighed and finally said, "You're really screw on this aren't you?

Tony didn't know he was holding his breath until he huffed it out unamused, "I wish."

_And there was the Pepper he knew and loved_, he thought as she gave him an amused look and quirk of her lips.

"Are you going to do something about it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

The mischievous glint in Tony's eyes was the only answer she needed. Damn straight-er not-straight-he was going to do something about it. Like hell he was going to spend the next few months waking up alone and wanting. Now that he only wanted Bruce he was sure as hell going to get him. Because he was Tony Stark and Tony Stark always got what he wanted.

Pepper sighed, knowing she was going to have a lot of work ahead of her... Tony had better give her a vacation once all this blew over.

* * *

_Okay, you guys need to comment after that. Because seriously. I almost didn't add that first part but it suddenly came to me and I just had to. I'm still uncertain about whether I should have added it... I need to know from you guys whether it was a good idea or bad. And who's in for some tortured Bruce and some bold Tony? (see what I did there?)_


	6. Chapter 6: A Storm is Coming

_Sorry this chapter is shorter than the usual. I'm gonna start naming the chapters now. I've been so lazy about that lately-bad me. _

_Oh. And I still and never will own Marvel or it's characters. I just own what I write._

* * *

**Chapter six: A Storm is Coming**

Luckily for Tony Bruce really didn't read gossip magazines, or follow the news at all. However that also meant when he came to work he wasn't expecting the new wave of malice. It had started by more teachers confronting him on his immoral behavior than usual, he just stood blinking at them when they came up to him so worked up and outraged. He didn't know how to act either when he walked into the teacher's lounge and instead of simply being ignored he was given downright murderous and scandalized looks. He gathered very quickly that someone must have seen Tony carrying him away after class and that rumors must have spread like wildfire until they got to every member of the staff. For a few days Bruce ignored it, continuing his business like usual. Until it got worse. Stolen notes, broken mugs, hidden chalk, shoving and bumping into him on purpose sometimes even knocking him down, insults left on his board which he now had to come in early to erase before the first class, someone had even thrown his brief case in the campus fountain. Any time he tried speaking to another educator he was met with rejection or insults or ridicule or downright rudeness. Eventually he got called into the office where he had to explain to the dean of faculty that he wasn't doing anything inappropriate with his student and had to explain the situation and all around defend himself against accusations that were quickly getting worse and more and more untrue. Luckily for him the dean seemed to understand and sympathize with him. Unfortunately for Bruce he knew that it had less to do with that and more to do with the lack of evidence and the fact that Bruce was their best educator.

It was very quickly becoming exhausting and avoiding Tony was becoming burdensome because he was running out of believable excuses. And it was getting harder and harder to keep telling Tony no. He knew Tony was getting hurt by the continual avoidance and he was honest to goodness missing Tony's endless chatter and snarky smirks and bright mood. However there was nothing he could do; he was stuck between his own duty and desire. Duty was a category which, by definition, is separate from "heart." It represented all those things - tradition, honor, law - which had a claim on him which should have transcended personal affection and selfish desire. He needed this job. And unless he was able to find another he was going to have to deal with it, or in his case; avoid it.

But he'd learned the hard way that it wasn't as simple as "I need this job" when it came to Tony, or anything in his life really. Bruce had to decide what type of man he was. Logically, he shouldn't let his feelings, which were ultimately only personal, effect his work. But it was. It already had. The claims and atmosphere of the college had already reached levels to the point where Bruce would have already quit under _normal_ circumstances. The only thing keeping him there was that he wouldn't be able to see Tony otherwise. The damn college was the only connection bonding them and however poisonous it was Bruce was still reluctant to cut his losses.

So what did that make him?

_A coward that ignored the problem, praying to the universe that it would solve itself and go away._

.

.

.

Bruce walked into the teacher's lounge like usual, but instead of taking his usual table and mug he headed straight for the one professor he'd been searching for. Ororo Munroe was sitting at the circular table talking with a Miss Jean Grey if Bruce remembered her name correctly. He didn't know how Miss Grey felt about him but he knew that Munroe was one of the few that hadn't alienated him once it became common knowledge that he and Tony were somewhat-friends...he was still trying to figure out how to categorize their relationship. He didn't even know if they even had anything left to it after all of Bruce's rejections...

"Hey, Ororo, do you have some free time? I have some questions about the genetically altered Venus flytraps in your greenhouse."

The cocoa colored beauty gave him the warm smile she was known for, "Certainly." She placed her magazine down and gave the redhead, Jean Grey, beside her an odd sort of warning look. Bruce ignored the look and took a seat at the table.

"I was thinking I'd give a lecture on the process behind it to my Physical Science class." he pushed his glasses up his nose and began explaining in deeper detail exactly what he had in mind. Not so much as a few sentences into his explanation he suddenly was jarred by something from behind and then "Oops."

Bruce stood up quickly the second the scalding liquid hit his back. He quickly clawed off the button-up shirt when the liquid began seeping into it and burning him through the thin material. He barely suppressed a curse as he looked behind to see one of the strongest anti-Banner professors not looking very sorry at all. He frowned as the man's eyes danced with glee, "Sorry." he said and Bruce's frown grew tighter. He saw Munroe giving him a sympathetic look and Grey giving a decidedly unapproving but strangely neutral look, like she didn't like the methods but supported the cause. Bruce quickly clicked together what that warning look had meant.

Bruce sighed and crossed him arms, now only wearing his undershirt, "I'm sure you are." he retorted crossly. The anger was now burning magma hot behind his eyes and he glared but otherwise kept his muscles too tense to move - lest he attack the man or throw something at him. His anger levels lately were unstable and dangerously high.

The man just frowned deeply at his response and walked out.

"Have you been getting that a lot?" Ororo asked in her soft, caring voice. The strongest of his anger dissipated into a soft murmur at hearing her gentle inquiry.

Bruce sat down again, his button up shirt bunched up in his fist. "You have no idea." he sighed in frustration before dropping the shirt into his bag. He couldn't wear it now anyway...

In a motherly gesture Ororo placed her smaller hand over Bruce's fist and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm sorry." She offered and Bruce felt a small tug on the corner of his lip in response to her reassuring kindness.

"Thanks." he stood up, "I'd, uh, better go-" the smile faded into a self-deprecating grimace of a smile, "before you get in trouble for being seen around me."

Ororo looked sadly after him as he left the lounge with red covering his neck and upper-back where the dark liquid had scalded him and a very faint coffee brown stain in his white undershirt where it hadn't fully seeped in yet.

Bruce was troubled by more than just the faculties harassment. She could see it in his face and eyes. And although she was one of the many that believed there was something more going on between the self-effacing physicist and genius engineer, she was one of the few that looked at it with soft eyes and understanding. Bruce wasn't having an easy time coming to terms with his feelings, she could tell, and the harassment was bringing up a storm of emotions in him.

Ororo Munroe always knew when a storm was coming. And the one inside Bruce Banner was going to be a natural disaster.

.

.

.

Bruce sighed as Tony came up to him after class like clockwork.

"Gotta say Brucey, I'm lovin' the new look. What brought on the casual wear?" Tony quipped as Bruce busied himself with searching the newspaper laid out on his desk.

He circled an ad on tutoring. He could do that.

"If you don't mind Mister Stark my mood isn't the best." Bruce kept his eyes on the paper. He had wanted to look at Tony so much over the past few days but had limited himself as best he could. Now was no time to break that success.

Tony frowned at Bruce reverting back to formalities along with neglecting him. He wasn't an idiot. Bruce had been rejecting all his attempts at spending time with him, in the lab or otherwise. Tony was seriously having Bruce-withdrawals. And Tony Stark didn't miss people. Not really. At best he missed annoying certain people. But God how he had been missing Bruce over these past couple days. Ever since he'd slept over at Bruce's and had the talk with Pepper he had come to terms with the fact that Bruce was _very_ different than anyone else that Tony had been interested in. Bruce was special. And he'd be damned if he was going to lose that.

Deciding something was up he laid both hands on the desk in front of him, his fingers splayed over the paragraph Bruce had been reading.

"We need to talk Bruce."

* * *

_Oh I did not just leave you with that cliffhanger did I?_

_Yes._

_And on that note-dun-dun-dunnnnnn. What do you think will happen next?_

_I delivered on my Tortured Bruce-do you remember what the other part was?_


	7. Chapter 7: We can't, not here

**Warning for man lovin' and Tony's language. But seriously, when is Tony ever a good boy? Read and review at the end :) More reviews = more inspiration = faster updates.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

He laid both hands on the desk in front of him, his fingers splayed over the paragraph Bruce had been reading.

"We need to talk Bruce."

Tony watched as Bruce's whole body stiffened and his pencil stilled. Bruce frowned but kept his head down, still not daring to look into those syrupy brown eyes.

"Is that so?" Bruce drawled as he tried to at least _pretend_ he was still reading the paper. It was considerably harder since his focus was on how those words had sent his heart jackhammering against his ribcage. Knowing that it was a failed performance he set down his pencil, though he still didn't lift his eyes.

The movement caught Tony's attention and made his eyes flicker from the mess of brown locks to the print before they found a mark and something clicked.

"Is that-?" he tilted his head slightly to get a different angle. His mood shifted from curious to shock in a moment and his stomach turned to cold spaghetti the second he realized Bruce was searching the employment section. _What was going on? _Tony stared wide-eyed at Bruce who hadn't looked at him once this whole time and was oblivious to Tony's shift in mood. _Why would Bruce be looking at the employment section?_

Tony suddenly remembered Mr. Hansen who had quit because of him. _Oh god..._

"Is it because of me?" Tony asked, sounding neutral to most. But he couldn't completely hide how he was shocked and horror-struck at the idea; one look into his eyes would have told it all. Had he done something wrong? Overstepped some boundary?

"My mood has nothing to do with you." Bruce answered crossly. Tony just needed to give him space. He was too close and Bruce could hear his heart pounding in his ears and it was all very distracting. And it only made him angrier with himself to know just being this close was already affecting him.

He thought about picking up the pencil again and circling an ad for an elementary school teacher just to look like he wasn't phased by Tony but he didn't. Something about Tony's tone didn't settle right with him. There was some odd emotion in there that he couldn't quite place what it was but he knew it shouldn't have been there.

"You're quitting?" Tony pushed the newspaper away, demanding Bruce to please just look at him.

Bruce realized too late that that emotion had been worry. Tony Stark worried?

Bruce looked up at that and, oh boy, that was a mistake. The hurt and shock in those syrup dark eyes made him almost flinch away - the closeness, however, did make him.

"Tony, please," Bruce leaned back, "Personal space."

Tony didn't think Bruce realized he had automatically switched to his first name. He disobeyed regardless, unyieldingly holding his close proximity and locked eyes.

"Why are you quitting?" Tony frowned, not liking at all the idea of no longer having an excuse to see Bruce. This was serious. This was very serious. Bruce shouldn't be quitting. Of all his professors he should be the only one that should never quit (unless it was to come to work for him).

"I'm not quitting," _yet_, "I'm just looking."

Tony's frown turned into a frown containing deep emotion, furious, hurt, demanding emotions.

"Don't bullshit me Banner." _Why are you fucking looking at the employment section if you're not planning on quitting?_ "Now tell me the truth. Go ahead, make me feel like the jackass I am. Tell me it's my fault - are you quitting because of me or not?"

Bruce just stared at him, his doe brown eyes frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. He blinked, once, twice. Then, "It's not your fault." he intoned.

Tony's mind froze. Bruce didn't deny he was quitting. Bruce was quitting. Why was Bruce quitting?

"Why?" Tony whispered. He wanted the desk to be gone. He wanted all the distance between them to be gone. He wanted Bruce.

Bruce frowned when he saw Tony's eyes softened in choked desolation and despondence.

"I..." he couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't tell Tony about the harassment because he knew Tony would feel responsible. With a resigned frown he lowered his eyes and felt his throat tighten around any excuse he could have made.

"It's not for the reasons you think." he finally settled on.

Tony huffed unamused, "Enlighten me. Because right now I think you're running away from me for whatever reason. And if I'm right then it's because you-"

"Just drop it." Bruce demanded, cutting him off, because even though he felt like he had no control he was still his teacher. "I want to be alone." he stated, meaning for Tony to leave.

Tony glared at him, "No." he said defiantly, "Like hell I'm walking away when you are considering leaving."

Bruce snapped his head up at that, glaring at Tony, "What's it matter to you if I leave?" he demanded, his temper boiling dangerously "I'm just another annoying teacher at this college full of ignorant professors you so clearly don't want to be near. Why did you befriend me anyway? Am I just a pet project to amuse you or are you just waiting for me to fuck up?" he was fuming as his eyes seethed with anger.

"Are you fucking blind or just pretending to be?" Tony snapped sharply, "Pet project? What the hell? I'm around you because I-" his temper cut off along with his sentence. Why the heck were they fighting? This was not how he wanted this to be. This was ridiculous. Why would Bruce even think those things? Didn't he see how much he mattered to him? How _close_ they'd gotten over these weeks together.

Bruce frowned at the lack of anger in Tony before returning his eyes to the desk and glaring holes into it. He just wanted to be alone. Why was he yelling at Tony? Bruce sighed deeply and, keeping his anger barely capped off, asked roughly, "Can you please just leave?"

Bruce saw Tony's hands withdraw from the desk, like he was actually going to leave but Tony didn't move until finally he hissed, "Fuck that." and instead of storming out, like Bruce had initially thought he was going to do he stormed right up to Bruce.

_Thunk_. Then the next thing Bruce knew the back of his chair was shoved against his desk and Tony's body was bowed over him. He became acutely aware of Tony's arms leaning on either side, trapping him from moving away. Then Tony leaned forward and in his perturbed state Bruce didn't think to move until he just about reached his lips and then the ruffled man _couldn't_ move.

But their mouths never touched, Tony just lingered over his lips staring holes into his eyes with those deep syrup dark orbs. There was no anger in Tony's eyes that Bruce could see, just determination. Bruce's breath hitched and he knew that he should push away, tell Tony no, but he was curious what he was going to do.

His heart rate was slowly inching upwards- Bruce forced it down, forced himself to be calm.

Bruce now saw that Tony's eyes were filled with a passion that had always been there, always been lingering in the back or on the edges, but he'd just never noticed before now, or he had ignored it. And if Tony saw the same in his eyes he didn't say so. They just stayed there for a few moments, absorbing everything and mingling breathes. Tony was being drawn into those soft doe brown eyes like a fly to honey. There was something completely absorbing in the way Bruce was staring at him like he was hesitant and curious and Tony _really_ hoped he wasn't just imagining the held-back desire in the other man's eyes.

Bruce nervously licked his lips and that of course brought Tony's attention to them. The palpable desire in Tony's eyes deepening before his very eye made Bruce's breath hitch.

"Doctor Banner," Tony whispered and not for the first time his breath sent enthralled chills down Bruce's spine, "If you don't say anything I'm going to kiss you."

And that sent a deep, scarlet blush shooting up to Bruce's cheeks. Damn. That was so...

But Bruce didn't get to finish that thought as Tony's lips crashed onto his own.

Before Tony knew it, his lips were on Bruce's, and, to his surprise, Bruce didn't push him away and run stuttering out of the classroom. Instead he melted into the kiss and slowly slipped his tongue into his mouth as the kiss deepened. That was all the encouragement Tony needed.

Tony hungrily grabbed at Bruce and yanked his lips along with his body up. He grunted as Tony backed him into the chalk board and began ravishing his lips and neck. Suddenly Tony's hands were wandering everywhere and Bruce was becoming very aroused. Bruce's own hands were tangled in Tony's calculatedly chaotic hair. Tony's leg slipped between Bruce's and gave plasma-hot friction that made Bruce moan against his mouth and Tony's own member harden in interest. And, damn, Bruce didn't know this could feel so good. So exciting. It was like electric was racing in his blood making him feel tingly and sensitive everywhere that Tony touched. The scrape of Tony's beard against his chin was different but Bruce didn't dislike it, he could get used to it.

Bruce grabbed at Tony's shirt when the taller man began ravishing his neck in wicked bites before smoothing them over with his tongue. _Consequences be damned_, because there was no way in hell he could stop this any more. However, that didn't mean they could be caught. Anyone could just walk into his classroom.

"Wah-wait." Bruce's voice came out breathier than he'd like as he pulled away from his kiss, "We can't...not here."

Tony growled against his neck and he gave all the reasons why they should _not_ stop through his actions. He grabbed Bruce's hips and pulled them forcefully against his, eliciting a moan from the flustered doctor.

He began kissing up Bruce's jaw before the physicist panted his name and damn if that wasn't the most erotic he'd ever heard his name sound. Bruce was having a hard time remembering the concern that had spurred his words just a minute before. He knew that there was a problem with what they were doing, but that information was stored in his brain, which had been almost completely overridden by his body at that point.

Bruce clutched at the chest of Tony's shirt and gently pushed away and looking into those lust-dazed eyes Tony realized Bruce wasn't saying they should stop at all. He could see Bruce was as riled up as he was. "Closet." the shorter man demanded before his brain completely shut down to the heady desire, and his eyes were hard and horny and stubborn and that made Tony's interest peak. Bruce was as hot as fuck in that naughty professor way and right then Tony wanted to be the best fucking teacher's pet ever.

And then they were in the closet and Bruce was slipping his hands under Tony's shirt and Tony was grabbing him through his pants and making Bruce moan into his mouth. It was all very primal but both took moments here and there to slow down just enough to express that it was more than just sex.

Bruce quickly unbuckled Tony's belt and unfastened his jeans as Tony for once fumbled to undo Bruce's pants.

Bruce pulled Tony in for a kiss once their pants were taken care of, and it was gentle and passionate and expressed his feelings without words. Showing the other man that he was everything and Bruce cared for and maybe even loved him. Tony returned the kiss, using his hips to say how much he wanted Bruce and using his lips and gently moving hands to express how much he _needed_ and loved Bruce.

"Oh god...Tony."

"Fuck." Tony moaned against Bruce's lips.

And that's what they did.

Afterwards they tried to clean themselves up as best they could and straighten their clothes to a presentable state.

Both were unsure of what to say.

They waited a few moments before Tony finally thought of something to say, quickly stopping when he noticed Bruce opening his mouth at the same time, "Sorry. Go ahead." Tony urged.

Bruce chuckled as he scratched at his already messy brown locks, "I was just going to say I have no clue what to say..." He mumbled to the floor, flicking his eyes up to Tony, and Tony just wanted to kiss the adorable man before him, so he did. Gentle and soft; just a short kiss.

"I..." Tony had his hands around Bruce's waist now, pulling the slightly shorter man against him, "I think I might have fallen in love with you the second I saw you." he confessed, "I haven't been interested in anyone else since I've met you. And that's never happened to me before. And now..." he didn't need to finish his sentence because Bruce kissed him gently. He knew. Even if words couldn't express it.

"This shouldn't have happened" the physicist said with a wistful smile despite being glad it had happened, "But now that it has..." he shook his head softly, before sighing and changing his sentence, "I could lose my entire career..."

"This is crazy." Tony said petulantly, "We're both consenting adults."

"But I'm your professor." Bruce pointed out with a frown and crease of his brows. What had he done?

Tony frowned, "I guess we have to keep us a secret?"

Bruce paused, before he caught the underlying context in that statement. "Tony we can't continue to-"

"Like hell I'm letting you get away from me after that." Tony said softly as he held Bruce closer, unwilling to let him go, "Like I could ever go back to anyone else after you."

"I..." Bruce started.

"Can continue to work here for as long as you want until I can finally convince you to move into Stark tower and work for me." Tony Stark finished.

Bruce smiled before raising a doubtful eyebrow, "What makes you think you can convince me?"

Tony gave him his signature billionaire-playboy smile, "Please. I'm Tony Stark. You won't be able to resist my charm when I start to lay it on thick."

Bruce rolled his eyes, and closed the distance between their lips for a quick peck. "I'll practice swooning in advance. Right now, though, I think we should get out of this closet." then after a pause, "I'm starving." he said thoughtfully.

"Sassy." Tony snickered before declaring, "Take out at my place!" and before Bruce could say a snarky comment about Tony inviting himself over - _again_, Tony opened the closet and was leading Bruce out with him.

Bruce just shook his head and wondered how long good things could continue to happen to him before it all went wrong. But, for now, he thought, he would just live for the moment. Because out of all the moments in Bruce's life, this one deserved to be lived in more than any other.

* * *

_OH! and I cannot believe how absent-minded I've been-I forgot to tell you all that I've written another Tony/Bruce story already. It was finished right before I started this one-a one shot with a lot of angst and finishing with happiness. _

_The Avengers get the shock of their life when they're trapped inside Bruce's mind to relive his life. "I'm going to trap your collective consciousness into the mind of the most lurid, tortured member of the Avengers as you relive their most painful moments." _

_So if that sounds interesting **read my story titled "Shadow of a good doctor's past".** You can find it by clicking on my profile name and going to it from there or by searching it by name. I'm really proud of that story so I seriously encourage it._

* * *

_And on that note - I'm really insecure about this chapter because I SUCK at writing smexy stuff. So? Was that good? _

_I seriously love you guys for reviewing and keeping me so happy with your comments. They seriously always make my day! Especially to those of you who have been repeat reviewers and been with me since the beginning -you know who you are. And you are awesome. Well. You're all awesome actually! But them especially. _


	8. No one had ever defended me before

_Thank you all so much for the faves and alerts and support! Reviews are still highly appreciated, especially in regards to the plot. It'd be nice to hear what you guys think is going to happen. Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter eight:**

_A few weeks into their relationship..._

"Oh doctor sexy~" Tony called into the small apartment that Bruce refused to move out of. Hermit.

Tony and Bruce had spent the last few weeks together in bliss. With Bruce no longer ignoring him he had been allowed back into the lab and they had spent more time together than ever. Tony behaved in class and public, mindful of Bruce's wishes, however, the second he was alone with Bruce he could hardly keep his hands off of him. Now that the good doctor was his he wasn't one to let go.

When Tony got no response he decided that for all he knew Bruce could be passed out in his shower so him using the emergency key that Bruce had given him _'for emergencies only'_ really was out of loving concern and a logical conclusion. Oh yeah. He was such a nice guy.

Tony pushed the door open and sauntered in, "Brucey I'm home~" he sung loudly and was well met with silence. Curious as to the physicist's whereabouts he traveled from room to room until he came across Bruce asleep hunched over a desk in his office to the side of the living room.

He had paper coffee cups littered around the desk; most looked empty but some were only half drunken. Tony smiled at the tousled hair which looked like he had run his hand through it several times while working. From his angle his could see enough of Bruce's face to notice the bruisers under his eyes meaning he hadn't slept for at least twenty-four hours prier to now. His face was peaceful, and content, and _Awwww_ was Tony's first thought.

Tony took a step back and was about to quietly leave but _whoops_ he bumped against the door. Tony tried to minimize the noise but failed miserably when the door slammed against the wall. Alarmed he turned back to Bruce and yup, he's the worst boyfriend ever.

He turned just in time to see Bruce stirring, "Wha-?" Bruce asked sounding confused and sleepy and _Awwwww_. Bruce looked up through blurry vision to see Tony staring at him like he's a teddy bear or something.

"Tony?" Bruce blinked owlishly and Tony thought if he could market Bruce's adorableness he'd be a...well he'd be rich_er_.

"Yup." Tony popped the 'p', "Sorry for waking you big guy." and he really was.

Bruce rubbed at his eyes like a child and asked blearily, "What time is it? Did I forget-?"

"Don't worry Rapunzel you didn't sleep through our date." Tony assured with his confident, signature smirk.

Bruce scoffed, "I think you got your Disney references mixed up there."

Tony raised an eyebrow at that and puckered his lips in thought, "Huh." he allowed before he shrugged it away and closed the distance between them. Bruce had to tilt his head up to keep eye contact. Tony dipped down for a fraction of a second for a short kiss to Bruce's perfect lips. Damn he loved that he could do that now. To his _boyfriend_. His boyfriend, Bruce. Yup. Totally loving it.

So Tony might of pranced or skipped or floated after that as he urged Bruce up and ushered him into his room, telling the dedicated scientist to dress to impress and shower. And when Bruce shut the bathroom door in his lecherous face he might of whined and pouted just a little bit but it still didn't dampen his mood in the slightest. He waited in the living room while Bruce showered, keeping his itchy fingers busy by fidgeting with various papers and knick-knacks that Bruce kept around his house. Noting along the way a few things he hadn't asked the story behind yet and would have to do later. He'd gotten the story of most of the objects littering his shelves but he had apparently neglected that doll on the third shelf and the beaded necklace on the top shelf next to the mask from Zimbabwe.

When Bruce came out Tony was all smiles as he beamed at his nervous looking boyfriend. Yup, still loving that.

"Oh. Me likey." Tony zoomed in on him, kissing the nervously chuckling brilliant stud before him. Bruce just kissed back before they pulled apart and he tried to smooth out invisible wrinkles on his black suit.

"I didn't know how fancy you wanted," his lip quirked up, "But given that it's you I'm probably still underdressed since this is a suit I bought for my cousin's wedding three years ago and not, ya know, worth my house."

Tony chuckled at that, "I make the mistake of telling you the price of one of the suits I buy you and you try to have them all sent back." Tony had had to weasel and cajole Bruce into keeping the suits because Tony had told him they'd been custom tailored for him, and even then Bruce had insisted on keeping them in Stark Tower, saying that anything that expensive wasn't safe in his neighborhood.

Bruce chuckled at that also, remembering quite fondly Tony's indignant squawks and protests, "So where are we going that I have to dress up?"

Bruce could practically see Tony's tail wag and his ears perk up at that. The genius engineer grinned maniacally with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Before Tony could even pull him into some most like crazy stunt Bruce reminded him, "We can't have our relationship be public Tony."

But the billionaire wasn't phased in the slightest, "Pssh, please." he flicked his wrist in a dismissing gesture, "I can behave in public. To the rest of the world we'll just look like a couple of science bros."

Bruce was about to retort with _'When do you ever behave, public or otherwise?'_ but instead just smiled in amusement. Tony was just so...Tony. There was no other way to describe him because there was no one like Tony.

"Fine." Bruce consented, "Just remember."

Tony answered him by pulling him flush against him and brushing Bruce's face with his fingertips before kissing him passionately. It was a lip-crushing, tongue-sliding, air-depriving firework of a kiss. The engineer kissed him breathless until Bruce was flushed from oxygen deprivation as much as from his adorable shyness.

"What, ah, was that for?" Bruce looked up at the grinning genius below his brown locks and tint of red.

"For later when I won't be able to kiss you." Tony practically purred then, peace and contentment filling his face and eyes, "Come on. As much as I am for being fashionably late even _I_ think we'd better go. Obscenely rich people don't like waiting." Then Tony had Bruce by the hand and was guiding (dragging more like it) him to the door.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Just how obscene are we talking about here? Profane or really offensive?"

"Really offensive."

"I hate you so much." Bruce mumbled with no strength behind it. Tony just cackled with a _"You love me."_ and continued to drag him, _it was now dragging_, to the exit and, most likely, to Bruce's eventual torture.

.

.

.

"This way Mister Stark, your party's waiting." The aged waiter informed them as he led the two men through the full but spacious restaurant.

As they approached the table that the waiter had stopped by Bruce saw an middle-aged military man, with salt-and-pepper hair, a stiff stance and a groomed mustache. He stood along with a forty-something looking woman who Bruce assumed was his wife, they were followed shortly by an average brunette-haired man that looked at least two decades younger than Bruce himself.

The General made Bruce uncomfortable, like any and all military related personnel did. However he quickly pushed down the nervous feeling brought up by his personal experience and insecurities.

"General Moris." Tony addressed the older of the two men who took his hand and shook it despite Tony not offering it.

"Ha, yes. I'm James Moris." the older man released his hand and grabbed the brunette's shoulder with his other, "And this is my son Walter Moris, and my wife Ellen." The son also extended his hand for a shake, and after a nudge from Bruce Tony accepted it with only a moments hesitation. A business smile plastered all over his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. And this," Tony stepped aside so the three could get a full view of Bruce, "is my associate and friend Bruce Banner."

Bruce smiled politely and shook their hands, introducing himself again and greeting them with minimal awkwardness. The General gave Bruce an inquisitive look as he firmly, almost painfully, shook his hand.

Once the formalities were through they all took a seat and the waiter came right to them. Tony easily took lead, ordering for both of them. Once the waiter left with all their orders Bruce sat by while talks of business began.

From what he was hearing it sounded like the Moris' were on the verge of bankruptcy and wanting something from Tony, what though he didn't know.

It was when the first entrée came that Bruce finally figured out what Tony and mister Moris had been dancing around.

"Mister Stark" James Moris said with an undertone of anger, "I hope you can understand that what you're proposing will mean that all my legacy gets reduced to becoming your personal garage sale. You're offering to buy up my company only to break it up and sell it off in pieces."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, Tony didn't seem phased.

"You called me to this meeting Jimmy." Tony retorted airily, "I'm just giving you the options that I see. I have no interest in the weapons field anymore so if I buy your company it'll only be to scrap it. You're forgetting you're on the verge of bankruptcy and I'm offering a lot more cash than any of your competitors will."

James' face scrunched up in barely contained anger, not unlike a volcano about to erupt Bruce observed dryly.

But just before the man could say anything more the next entree came and the tension dissolved back into eating and patient waiting for another time to talk. And _oh god what was this stuff?_ Bruce ignored the look that General Moris' wife gave him when he grabbed the third fork instead of whatever fork was supposed to be used for brown mush on a flaky bread. There were way too many forks and spoons. Tony didn't seem to mind though and that's all Bruce really cared about. Heck, Tony looked gleefully amused at the affronted looks Ellen was giving them both we he just picked it up with his hand. Bruce could almost laugh, this was completely ridiculous.

As the Moris' ate Bruce kept to being invisible as he ate his own brown mush and bread. It really wasn't that bad. He'd definitely had worse when he was making medicine in various villages.

When he felt something rubbing up his leg though he barely kept from jumping in surprise. He was pretty sure he visibly flinched though because the Moris' were looking at him weird and Tony had this dangerously mischievous look dancing in his eyes. He was just smirking in a way that only Bruce would catch the true meaning behind. That stupidly stupid, crazy, charming idiot.

Bruce gave Tony a look that quite clearly said, _'what the hell do you think you're doing?'_ just as soon as the Moris' looked away again.

Tony just smirked his signature smirk and gave him a saucy wink before adjusting his face to playful neutrality and moving his foot up and down Bruce's leg again, pushing his pant leg up with his foot and continuing in utter discreetness.

Tony loved watching that embarrassed edge to Bruce as he played with his calf.

"Mister Banner, are you alright?" Ellen asked and Bruce's face became a darker red than the light pink it had been dusted with only moments before.

"Ah, yes." Bruce mustered up a polite smile, "I'm just a little hot that's all." he lied easily and Tony couldn't help but mentally agree with that statement, except Bruce was completely definition-defyingly hot.

Seriously what was the point of coming to this boring stuffy place if he wasn't going to play footsie with Bruce under the table?

After another minute Ellen stood and Tony instinctively stood right along with the Moris men, he looked down in amusement as Bruce looked momentarily lost before stammering up along with them. _Uh-door-uh-bul_, he knew bringing Bruce to this would make it a thousand gazillion times better.

"I'm going to the ladies room." Ellen smiled politely at them all before walking away, Bruce was the last to sit just like he was the last to stand.

Tony slipped his shoe back on with a self-pleased smile. He loved having Bruce around.

"Mister Stark." James Moris said and Tony remembered that he wasn't alone with Bruce and there were in fact other people at the table. He looked up to see a very stiff General, "How is the power industry treating you?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, he was tempted to not answer but who was he kidding? He was Tony Stark. He lived for bragging about his genius.

"Well great obviously." Tony said smoothly, "I've recently been working on a self-sustaining energy source. Have you seen Stark Tower? Of course you have, well, it's being lit up by the prototype as we speak. So I'd say it's a huge success. The arc reactor will innovate the future." he finished with a pleased grin, waiting for mister Moris' praise to come.

"Wow, that's so impress." Sure enough Tony seemed to inflate under the praise, "Very nice. So you'll innovate the future? Much like when you were, what did they call you, the Merchant of Death? I'm sure the terrorist will find a way to use that just like they'd used your weapons."

Tony's eyes flickered with hurt for just a moment before his confident facade was lifted again. Bruce felt his fists clench.

"I'm sure you understand then why I won't keep your company running since you know my background so well." He answered easily.

"Ah, yes." The aged General nodded sagely, "I understand very well how you can't seem to keep those close to you from betraying you. Wasn't it your long time family friend?" he nodded again, a sharp intentionally wounding look in his eyes, "I'm sure you think it's much safer if all they can take from you is harmless inventions."

"I-" Tony started but was cut off.

"But even you must know that anything can be turned into a weapon."

"I-" Tony started again but this time was cut off by Bruce slamming his hands against the table and standing. Tony noticed then that Bruce looked _very_ irate. His eyes were burning brown pools of livid malice as he glared at the slightly thrown off General. He had apparently not been expecting an outburst from the mousy brunette Tony had brought with him.

"Don't." Bruce warned and it was very final sounding. Very threatening in a single word.

Tony was oddly elated and turned on by this new Bruce. Because he was just as hot angry as he was self-effacing. Seeing his normally gentle Bruce angry and defensive over him, for him... That, that was hot.

"We're leaving." Bruce declared and before Tony could blink he was being roughly jerked out of his seat and dragged along by his incensed boyfriend.

"What was that about?" Bruce demanded harshly when he got Tony far enough from the restaurant and infuriating people that he could lid enough of his anger to speak, "Who does that bastard think he is talking to you like that? Don't listen to a single damn word he said Tony. He's just angry that he didn't get what he wa-"

Tony, who had been dragged along out of the restaurant and onto the street suddenly used his own strength to jerk Bruce to the left with him and into what seemed to be an abandoned alley. In two seconds flat he had Bruce against the grimy brick wall and was pinning him between his body and arms and was kissing the living day lights out of him. Because he seriously didn't think Bruce could get any sexier at that moment and then he had started talking and Tony couldn't control himself anymore.

"Tony what are you-" Bruce asked when they had to part for air. His back was scrapping painfully against the rough texture of the brick. Tony was pressed flush against him, pinning him from pelvis to torso, their legs entangled.

"No one has ever done anything like that for me before." Tony panted out, his eyes burning into those doe brown orbs that reflected bewilderment. "No one has ever defended me before."

Bruce saw the desperate need in Tony's eyes for him to understand how much this meant for him. And he did. He understood what it was like to never be defended for. Bruce's face filled with understanding as Tony's words sunk in, "Tony...you..." he whispered softly as he stared into those eyes. Those eyes that were so vulnerable and open right now and belonged to Tony.

"I love you." Bruce whispered. _Had he just said that? Yeah, he had. _And Bruce realized with a little bit of shock that he meant them. "I love you." he repeated, more assured this time.

Bruce saw the pause in Tony when his words reached him. He saw the hope and affection build in those syrup brown eyes that he loved. He loved him. He loved Tony Stark. Wasn't that a crazy thought? Then he saw Tony's expression just melt into affection and suddenly those lips he loved were on him again. This time they were gentler, more passionate, exploring, like he was tasting the words to see if they were true. And when Tony slowly pulled back Bruce chased those lips until Tony ghosted just out of his reach and chuckled softly, "Me too." he breathed.

"What?" Bruce blinked, his mind foggy from the kissing.

Tony just smiled softly in his amused way, "I love you too."

"Ah." Bruce answered, a little bubble of happiness filling him at those words.

Tony gave him another kiss, this one too short for Bruce's liking. He almost pouted when Tony pulled away too soon. Tony saw the expression and chuckled lightly before smirking and saying, "As much as I want you right here right now I think Pepper would kill me if the news channel sports our asses as their lead story."

Bruce's face was aflame with a scarlet blush.

"Actually," Tony said thoughtfully, "We should totally do that just to see her face. I'm sure it'd be hilarious."

"How about no?" If Bruce got any redder a family of tomatoes were going to adopt him.

"You say that now." Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "But no one can resist me for too long."

Bruce snorted at that and rolled his eyes, "Come on." he wiggled in his cage of arms and legs, "This wall is gross."

Tony seemed to perk up at that, "Shower sex?" he asked hopefully. Bruce just pushed away and tried his best to not smile as Tony followed after him like a baby chick to it's momma bird.

"I've told you before Tony-"

"Too small, I know. Mine isn't." he assured as he flipped out his phone, assumedly informing his driver to get them (he was probably waiting just around the block somewhere), "Believe me, once you've showered in my shower no other shower will do."

Neither men heard the discreet rapid clicking of the high quality camera as they walked out of that alley.

* * *

_I thought I'd give a little light fluffiness and Tony being naughty before it got serious for a while. Fear not though - I love Bruce just as much as you guys. What do you think is going to happen though? ***insert evil Loki-esque cackle*** And my gosh, is that another cliff hanger? Loki would be proud of me._


	9. Chapter 9: MYSTERY MAN IDENTIFIED

_Sorry for the long wait but I had to job search and do college work while writing this chapter. This is a Frankenstein of chapters. The only one so far that I've completely scrapped and started over again on. The first one just didn't feel right so I sat on if for a while before roughing out a new idea and then writing this. _

_Disclaimer: I only own what I write. The characters are Marvel's. I wish I could own the actors but, to quote Tony Stark, that would be indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in._

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

It was a regular morning for Pepper. She woke up bright and early, followed her morning ritual before going out into the living room of her apartment in her favorite lazy-morning fluffy robe. She quickly began her coffee maker and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge while she waited. Her apartment was average and every piece of furniture was placed to perfection; immaculately organized to maximize the space. Her house was her sanctuary. The one place where Tony's insanity was never allowed (he had been banned from visiting her after the first time). She sat at her island barstool and nibbled away at the yogurt until it was gone. With some time still left before her coffee was finished she placed her spoon and cup on the kitchen counter and went to the door where her newspaper had been slipped through the mail slot. She made the short stroll back to the kitchen as she undid the rubber band and opened the newspaper. Her eyes widened as she read the headline. She was going to need coffee. A lot of coffee.

.

.

.

Bruce sat at his dinner table with a bowl of cereal and folded newspaper in front of him. He'd been up for a few hours already working on some finishing touches for his lecture later that day, that's why he was awake and alert as he sipped his chai spice black tea and grabbed the newspaper. So when he opened it to find **"MYSTERY MAN IDENTIFIED"** it was with complete accuracy that he dropped his spoonful of cereal and milk. It fell with a loud clunk and splattered it's contents onto the table. But Bruce was too distracted reading the beginning paragraph to really notice.

_"Tony Stark's boy toy is revealed to be none other than Doctor Bruce Banner, college professor of physical science where Stark attends college. Holding expertise in biology, chemistry, engineering, physiology, and nuclear physics Doctor Banner is a genius of his own rights. The two have been reported working in the college lab well into the small hours of night and spotted taking lunch and dinner dates across town, but the most compelling evidence is the scene [pictured above] taken last night in a public alley after what seems to be another dinner date. Mister Stark has made no public..."_

Bruce could feel his whole brain shut down and his body freeze as he stared at that picture. Sure enough it very clearly showed both their faces from when he pulled Tony down the sidewalk by his wrist-but the real condemning one was the picture beside that one; Bruce was pushed against the wall with Tony all over him and it was obvious even in the dim light that they were kissing and who they were.

Bruce slammed the paper on the table and rushed for his shoes and keys.

.

.

.

"Pep. I swear there had better be a alien invasion going on." Tony answered the phone groggily and with an obvious scowl in his voice. It figured that he'd still be asleep.

"Tony. I think you'd better look at the news." The urgency in her voice was not to go ignored. No one who valued their life ignored urgent Pepper.

"JARVIS, news channel on screen." Tony instructed reluctantly as he propped himself up with a exhausted groan. With a crisp _"Yes sir."_ from the AI the flat screen TV lowered from the ceiling and flipped on to the local news.

Instantly he was greeted with very self-evident pictures of himself and Bruce. Some from a few weeks ago, some from when they'd eaten out, and front and center were ones from last night. If he wasn't so surprised he might of asked JARVIS to record the news for later admiring. Because, seriously, some of those were great pictures of Bruce.

"Shit." was all Tony could say at the moment though as he distantly heard the anchor cover the 'big scoop'. And oh god they knew Bruce's name and where he worked.

Tony lifted up the phone in a mechanical motion to his ear and uttered with no inflection, "Pepper."

"I'm here Tony. I'm currently contacting all the newspapers and TV stations along with a few gossip magazines."

All Tony could think was _'the newspapers and magazines too?'_

"Is Bruce with you?" And that's when it hit him; the consequences of the news. Specifically the consequences to Bruce. And his mind was reverting back to the first thought he'd had.

Shit. Shitshit_shit_shit.

"Tony?" Pepper asked when she got no response from the panicking genius.

"I've got to go." then he was hanging up on Pepper and very quickly rushing to the shower.

When Tony stepped out of the shower a few minutes later he went straight to toweling himself off and shoving on the first pair of clothes he found.

Tony struggled out of the pants with frustration after he had distractedly pulled them on backwards. "JARVIS bring up Bruce's home phone and dial." he instructed as he finally zipped and buttoned the pants on the right way.

_"Sir if I may-"_

the AI began to object but was cut off with a glare as Tony restated firmly "Dial."

JARVIS obeyed with as close to an exasperated sigh as an AI could get. The ringing started to sound out through the room as Tony began buttoning his shirt, grumbling that the damn buttons were traitorous. Once he conquered them though he shoved a pair of shoes on and headed straight to the elevator, intent on finding Bruce.

_"Sir, I believe I should inform you-"_

"Mute." Tony commanded and instantly the AI was cut off again. All Tony could think was that he _needed_ to get to Bruce as soon as he could. To say he was worried was an understatement. Ever since Tony had first seen Bruce he'd felt things stronger than ever before. Of course it would be Bruce again to be the only one to pull such a strong reaction from him as the worry he felt now. He repeatedly pushed the elevator button, wishing it would arrive quicker. He'd have to put that on his list of things to improve because _for fuck's sake_ it was taking a lot longer than it usually did, or maybe it just felt like it, he didn't know.

As the ringing on the speakers went to Bruce's voicemail Tony practically face-palmed. What if Bruce was already on campus?

"Hey, this is Bruce. Please leave a message after th-" the elevator dinged, signaling it's arrival. "-e beep."

And as the metallic doors opened Tony was floored in ways that elevators weren't invented for, because standing there in the elevator was Bruce.

"JARVIS end call." Tony instructed as he blinked at the mild mannered physicist before him.

"You." Tony gaped at the man, "You're here." And as if he didn't already look like enough of an idiot standing there gaping at the man he held out his hand as if he was considering poking him to make sure he was real. The relief that washed over Tony was equal to the worry he had felt. He never knew he could be so relieved to see someone.

Bruce nodded and quirked the corner of his lip in a self-deprecating smile, "I'm here." he parroted wryly. A brooding, self-deprecating cloud was circling the scientist. Bruce looked tense and cautious and almost lost in that moment.

"Come in." Tony said once the higher functions of his brain returned to working. His relief was quickly swept away by Bruce's mood and his worry was restored. He stood aside to make room and motioned for Bruce to enter. He did so and lingered around the chairs and couch in the living room before deciding to sit on the couch.

"I, uh, got this this morning." Bruce placed a newspaper on the coffee table in front of the couch he was seated gingerly in. Tony glanced at the paper for a second before fixing his syrup brown orbs on Bruce. The poor guy looked like he just wanted to evaporate into the air.

"I know." Tony perched himself on the coffee table beside the newspaper so that he was facing Bruce, "Pepper called me." Tony saw a frown form on Bruce's plump lips and wanted to replace it instantly. He was racking his brain for a witty Stark-brand quip that would uplift Bruce's spirit when Bruce cleared his throat.

"I'm..." Bruce averted his eyes to the ground and began rubbing his hands together in that nervous habit Tony had noticed he had when they were working together. Bruce usually did it when he was trying very hard to word his sentences perfectly.

"Your company doesn't need the added stress that me being around is bringing...I think it's time I quit."

It took Tony a couple seconds to see what Bruce was really saying. But when he did he was quite alarmed.

"No. Hell no." Tony firmly answered because there was no way in hell he was letting that happen-it wasn't even a last option; it just plain wasn't a option at all. Life without Bruce would be misery.

"But-" Bruce started to protest and geez Tony wanted to kiss and smack the guy at the same time for even suggesting such a thing. Of course when Bruce made the mistake of locking eyes with him Tony switched his priorities to wanting to coddle the poor guy; he looked like he was making the most painful decision he'd ever made. Which only made Tony's resolve that much stronger even as his heart melted.

"No. Bruce, that isn't a option because there is no way in hell I'm living without you for even a second. This is going to sound like a Nicholas Sparks book but my life would be miserable without you. I would die of grief or something." Tony leaned in and pressed his forehead against Bruce's shoulder, "Those ass-clowns can go screw themselves if they have a problem with us." he kissed the curve of Bruce's neck, "For now though we'll figure something out. Together."

Bruce let out a shuttering breath, "Together..." he mumbled then nodded his head slowly, "I like that a whole lot better."

"I thought you might." Tony grinned and leaned back just enough to capture those plump lips in a tentative kiss.

When they pulled apart Bruce sighed and leaned their foreheads together with a gentle smile, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just..." Bruce shook his head and kissed Tony appreciatively, "for being you."

"Mmm," Tony gave his signature grin and leaned in to chase those lips, "I should be me more often. The benefits are great." then Tony was kissing him and it was so perfectly Tony. Blatant passion imbedded in everything motion and flick of his tongue. When they pulled apart Bruce's hair was mused and his cheeks were flushed and that was so Bruce. Together.

Bruce let out a little coy chuckle, "You know...I won't be able to keep my job after this..." he mused.

"Oh really?" Tony raised a playful brow and smiled mischievously. "Well you could always move in with me." he offered smoothly with his most flirtatious smile, even as he tried to squash the nervous hopeful flutter that thought gave him.

Bruce chuckled, "I couldn't do it for free you know."

"You can help me invent things. You'd work in my labs."

Bruce pursed his lips and considered it for a few moments, "What about food expenses?"

"You could cook for me." Tony liked that suggestion. Homemade food by his lover after coming up from a long day in the lab. It sounded like one of those some cheesy sitcoms his nanny used to watch.

"I burn water." Bruce gave a honest chuckle. Well, almost like those sitcoms.

"Fine. I'll cook for us." Tony declared airily, "I look fabulous in a apron."

Well, that was a mental picture Bruce wasn't prepared for. "You cook?"

"I learned how from a famous chef in order to impress a girl in high school. She liked that kind of thing and I didn't dislike cooking so when it didn't work out I kept learning anyway."

"Well." Bruce gave a gentle, chaste kiss with a wicked ghost of a smile, "I look forward to learning."

_Teaching Bruce to cook could be fun too,_ Tony mused as he chased those teasing lips. He could definitely turn it into a fun experiment.

* * *

_This is a prep chapter for the next one where Bruce and Tony confront the head master of the school. Leave a review to show your love for this story, me, and finally Bruce and Tony._


End file.
